


Cause we belong to something new

by MiaSanMia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanMia/pseuds/MiaSanMia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Mesut no sabe si es bueno o malo que las cosas que Alexis dice le importen tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause we belong to something new

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy aprendiendo a escribir. Supongo que no pasa nada si lo intento. A lo mejor soy consistente y hago algo por capítulos y sumo a todo el equipo, por ahora es lo que hay.

**I.**

****  
El mundo es grande. El mercado de fichajes es pequeño. Y el Arsenal es un universo entre lo uno y lo otro.

— ¿Mesut, verdad? ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?

— Perfecto. Un gusto por cierto, Alexis.

Manos estrechadas seguidas por el característico movimiento de arriba abajo. Miradas cruzadas y dos sonrisas de par en par. Así fue como el seleccionado alemán y el ex- blaugrana se saludaron por vez primera cuando la nueva contratación del equipo hizo su arribo a su primer entrenamiento oficial con los gunners.

— ¡Ahí veo química!

— ¡No empieces Wilshere! — Mesut lo calla.

— ¿Qué? Hablo de química en la cancha. Esa en la que tú harás las asistencias y Sánchez los goles.

La carcajada grupal hace que Mesut y Alexis por fin se suelten en un saludo que en sí les ha salido más largo de lo que corresponde. Ya le habían advertido a Alexis que el grupo era bueno, muy unido y tal vez demasiado inclinado a las bromas. Pero recordarle aquello no estaba demás.

— Wilshere te volverá loco. — Mesut le advierte bajito para que nadie más, ni menos el aludido los oiga.

— Está bien. Creo que podré con él.

— Y él no será el único.

— ¿Te sucedió a ti cuando fuiste nuevo en el equipo?

— Más o menos. El truco está en tener mucha paciencia.

— ¿Y no sería más fácil ignorarlos simplemente?

— Es que estos jamás se dejan ignorar.

Alexis asiente divertido ante el consejo y Mesut le devuelve otra de sus sonrisas. Ambos conectan desde un principio y entre ellos la conversación amena nace de inmediato junto a la afinidad y a aquello que el inglés había soltado antes como una broma; química.

**II.**

  
El móvil de Mesut vuelve a vibrar, pero él ignora el mensaje intuyendo que debe tratarse de Wojciech que del equipo es siempre el primero en despertar enviando su típico buen día al grupo de _whatapps_. Lo ignora sin reparo y sigue en lo suyo. Apoya el codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, dando un sonoro suspiro al aire mientras ve como las hojuelas de cereal se hunden en el bol lleno de leche del cual apenas ha probado bocado.

  
El teléfono vuelve a vibrar sobre la mesa y Mesut decide que es mejor hacer callar a Woj, porque es muy temprano para tanta notificación y si sigue enviando mensajes terminará haciendo enojar a todos porque es seguro que nadie más está despierto a esta hora.

Se apresura a desbloquear la pantalla y observa las notificaciones. Es una conversación aparte, dos pequeños mensajes. Y se paraliza ahí. Porque es Alexis; y por un momento, no se lo esperaba.

 **"No sabes chocar los cinco."** 07.45 AM

 **"Que mala coordinación."** 07.46 AM

Mesut puede recordar el día anterior. El Emirates a estadio lleno. Partido por la Champions contra el Galatasaray, y el gol de Alexis que provocó que ambos celebraran juntos con un fallido choque de palmas que al final terminó en un abrazo grupal.

Y de pronto no sabe que contestar, pero lo hace de todos modos.

 **"Descoordinados los dos, no es todo mi culpa."** 07:48 AM

Una vez enviado el mensaje, la respuesta no se hace esperar.

 **"Me niego a creerlo. ¿Has visto quién ha hecho el gol?**  
**Al menos la celebración debió correr por tu cuenta"** 07:49 AM

 **"¿Y quién ha hecho la asistencia?"** 07:50 AM

 **"Nada nuevo. Son tu especialidad"** 07:50 AM

**"Vale, pero he sido el primero en celebrar contigo.**

**Y el primero en abrazarte"** 07:51 AM

 **"Solo haces tu trabajo"** 07:51 AM

 **"¿Asistirte?"** 07:50 AM

 **"No, abrazarme"** 07:51 AM

 **"¿Has dicho que mi trabajo es abrazarte, Lexis?"** 07:51 AM

Pero Alexis no responde la pregunta y Mesut puede imaginarse como al chileno se le han enrojecido las mejillas por no saber qué contestar. Siempre sucede porque Alexis es impulsivo y expresivo y no piensa ni reflexiona las cosas antes de decir o hacerlas. El alemán ya está acostumbrado a eso porque son buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, le ha pillado todas las manías ya. Aunque eso no significa que las cosas que Alexis suelta sin cuidado no tengan sentido o valor. Porque las cosas que el chileno dice siempre encienden el fuego dejando toda una vela por consumir.

Y Mesut no sabe si es bueno o malo que las cosas que Alexis dice le importen tanto. Aunque lo que sí sabe y de lo que está completamente seguro es que no quiere que el fuego ya encendido se apague.

 **"Me gusta mi trabajo"** 08: 05 AM.

Y es probablemente lo más estúpido que ha escrito en su vida, pero esa es la reacción que el chileno provoca en él. Y no es que nunca haya sido bueno para coquetear por teléfono o rápido con las respuestas inteligentes, pero Alexis le fríe el cerebro.

**III.**

  
Los meses de lesión para Mesut han sido esta vez más difíciles que otros.

  
Como jugador sabe que a esto se expone, que es parte de la profesión. Un día jugar al máximo potencial y al siguiente perder todas las habilidades por alguna falta que puede o no ser malintencionada. Y luego está ese tedioso viaje que lleva como nombre rehabilitación. Mesut lo sabe, pero esta vez hay otras razones de por medio. Y echar de menos es algo que esta vez le ha jugado en contra.

Porque él no sirve para extrañar a las personas. Menos en la eternidad que han significado estos tres meses de lesión.

Pero el tiempo corre, el mundo no se detiene y quiera o no la rehabilitación ha hecho su trabajo, lento pero seguro.

A pasos de gigantes.

Los primeros diez días del nuevo año pasan rápido en el calendario y para bien de su salud física y emocional por fin puede volver a la cancha. Todos lo han recibido con los brazos abiertos y Mesut no puede esconder la felicidad que le produce estar de regreso, no solo porque jugar es su vida, su pasión. Sino porque tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente le ha hecho falta algo más que el balón.

Se siente completo.

Ninguno de los dos se ha despegado durante todo el entrenamiento. No han dicho mucho porque ya han aprendido a expresarse con gestos más que con palabras. Ya es algo inconsciente, algo natural y que poco tiene que ver con lo mal que ambos manejan el inglés.

Pero están ahí los dos. Pueden verse, sentirse. De vez en cuando se rosan y siempre, siempre se sonríen.

De vuelta en casa a Mesut no le importa compartir un poco de esa felicidad con el resto del mundo y publica una foto suya junto a Alexis en lo que fue parte del entrenamiento.

 **"Volver luego de tres meses: Es momento para una sonrisa"** twittea.

La red social estalla.

**IV.**

  
Si tres meses para Mesut son una eternidad. Dos semanas para Alexis son un infierno.

Hay dos fechas que no podrá jugar por una pequeña lesión en su pierna derecha y eso es tan grave como que el mundo se derrumbe a su alrededor. Y no puede ocultar la calamidad que eso significa, porque él sólo sabe expresarse. Y todo su cuerpo y su rostro son reflejo de lo que siente por dentro al estar recluido con reposo absoluto.

De vuelta en casa y agotado por el día que le ha tocado vivir: entre exámenes médicos y fisioterapia, Alexis va casi arrastrando sus pies rumbo a la sala de estar, ahí se deja caer boca abajo sobre el sofá blanco de tres cuerpos y esconde su cabeza.

Y entonces sucede: grita.

Grita fuertemente ahogando aquel sonido en los cojines. Al fin de cuentas no hay nadie que pueda oírlo ni menos juzgarlo. Y solo cuando siente que gritar le ha liberado un poco de la frustración se voltea, y clava su vista en el techo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Y suspira, resopla y lanza lejos uno de los cojines en una pequeña pataleta a la vista de nadie. Termina por restregarse la cara con ambas manos y se descalza. Coge el control remoto y comienza a pasar canales sin prestar atención realmente, en realidad lo hace solo por hacer algo y para no permitirse hacer nada.

Se siente morir. Por la lesión y el encierro que le queda por delante. Odia no poder jugar futbol. Además debe hacer reposo por lo que quedarse en casa es prioridad. Y como si fuera poco no hay nadie con quién compartir aquella angustia.

Y tiene miedo de que la pequeña lesión pueda desatar algo más grande.

Le aterra la idea de que puedan llegar a considerarlo un peso muerto dentro del equipo. Si no se recupera pronto podría incluso llegar a ser reemplazado y no es como si no tuviese idea de lo que se siente, porque si lo sabe, de pasar de la titularidad a la suplencia, de los halagos a las críticas y a tiempos en el banquillo. El periodismo deportivo no ayuda tampoco, sabe que apenas se les da la oportunidad pueden llegar a ser muy mezquinos (y hasta mentirosos) en la forma en que suelen informar acerca de un deportista. Y no quiere que la experiencia vivida en España se repita en Inglaterra. No, porque le ha cogido un enorme cariño a su actual equipo, y a la hinchada y a sus compañeros. Ya son muchas personas a las que defraudar y eso le horroriza.

Y posiblemente está exagerando todo, pero es que él es así, además es la primera lesión que le ha tocado sufrir en lo que lleva vistiendo los colores del Arsenal y no sabe cómo actuar al respecto.

Suspira. Y de pronto todo le parece incómodo. Las molestias musculares continúan estando presentes y el nudo en su garganta es insoportable. Sigue cambiando canales con el control remoto en busca de algo que lo aleje de sí mismo. Pero Alexis es de esos que lo que tiene de sobra son sentimientos y lo que le falta es algo de mente fría y otro tanto de razón.

Es imposible no sucumbir ante lo que siente. Y no puede concentrarse en la televisión.

Necesita de alguien a su lado y sabe a quién quiere llamar, pero no quiere molestar por mucho que sus compañeros le han insistido que los llame si ha de necesitar ayuda.

Y eso lo ofusca. Y piensa que debería obligarse a ser menos Alexis en estos momentos: no tan de piel, no tan necesitado de cariño. Más independiente del calor humano.

Pero le duele estar solo. Y se siente frágil cuando al fin lo comprende.

Se ve obligado a salir de su ensimismamiento, cuando de la nada el timbre de su casa suena anunciando que algo o alguien se encuentran esperando en la puerta.

La primera reacción de Alexis es sobresaltarse haciendo que su cuerpo se doble quedando sentado en el sofá casi de forma inerte. El sonido del timbre lo ha asustado un poco disparando adrenalina por cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo, haciendo latir su pecho de forma acelerada. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

— ¡Enseguida! — Alexis grita cuando se recobra del susto y apenas sus sentidos lo hacen actuar con normalidad. Sabe que debe atender. — ¡Ya voy! — Añade en voz alta aunque es imposible que sea quién sea lo pueda escuchar desde ahí.

Otras dos veces el sonido del timbre invade el ambiente.

— ¡Voy…Voy! — Insiste caminando por el pasillo. No puede apresurarse porque debe cuidar su pierna. Abre apenas alcanza el pomo y se queda estático ante la visión que reflejan sus ojos.

Él está ahí, bajo el umbral de la puerta. Sonriendo de forma natural. Vistiendo exageradamente abrigado para alguien que claramente odia las bajas temperaturas.

Y Alexis, boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué… Te he sorprendido? —Mesut pregunta rompiendo el silencio, riéndose un poco del rostro pasmado de su amigo. Alexis aún lo está mirando fijo. Recorriéndolo por completo.

— ¿Tu?... ¿Qué…? — Alexis no puede hilar una pregunta coherente. Pero no hace falta que lo haga. Su compañero entiende.

El alemán sonríe divertido. Mientras saca una de sus manos de su bolsillo y apunta la pierna de chileno. — He venido a cuidarte. ¿Qué más? Ni modo he venido para pedir prestado una taza de azúcar. Y con este frio, joder.

— Azúcar, que tonto. — Alexis niega ante el cliché que su amigo ha soltado.

Se quedan mirando unos segundos. La respiración de Mesut es pesada, agitada como suele ser cuando está emocionado. Alexis traga saliva fuerte, como le sucede cuando las palabras se atoran en su garganta porque tiene tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo para expresarlas todas aun cuando es un experto hablando a velocidades exageradas.

Se pierden en la mirada del otro por un instante y actúan al mismo tiempo. Mesut abre sus brazos para dejar que Alexis lo abrace y se refugie ahí sin más.

  
De pronto todo está en su sitio. Y a Alexis poco le importan ahora catorce días de lesión si podrá contar con visitas como aquella.

**V.**

Las victorias y derrotas vienen y van para el equipo como una montaña rusa. Entre la Champions, la Premier e incluso la FA Cup los sentimientos han sido dispersos y variados. Pero el grupo es unido y lo bueno y lo malo deben enfrentarlo juntos. Saben que los errores son de todos porque son un equipo y no hay espacio para individualidades.

Aunque no pueden hacerlo todo junto y lo saben, como un secreto a viva voz que nadie pronuncia pero que todos conocen. Y hay sentimientos que crecen y reacciones físicas que no pueden incluir a más de dos.

  
Hasta ahí el día ha transcurrido con normalidad. El entrenamiento se ha acabado y no hay nada más que hacer. Mañana tienen partido y son visita. Así que a kilómetros de Londres concentrados en el hotel que el equipo local ha dispuesto para ellos, la mayoría opta por descansar. Como es invierno aun en Inglaterra ya no hay sol a las seis de la tarde. Y estando ya oscuro afuera las opciones para pasar el rato no son muchas, luego vendrá la cena y la hora de dormir.

Mesut y Alexis jamás han compartido habitación en una concentración antes, y esta vez no es la excepción. Pero a ninguno le ha apetecido bajar a jugar tenis de mesa con los demás, así que están juntos sobre una cama en la habitación de Mesut y Per y se siente extraño, aún si solo están compartiendo unas horas de cine. Una película en alemán con subtítulos en español para que sea más rápido y más fácil y el inglés no les moleste.

Pero la película es lo de menos, porque hay algo más ahí entre ellos que ninguno menciona.

Como por ejemplo que las cosas en algún momento deben desatarse, que todo tiene un límite, incluso sus impulsos.

Sobre todo los impulsos.

Y lo saben.

Es el pie de Alexis que rosa el tobillo de Mesut y es la mano del alemán la que descansa inconscientemente sobre el abdomen del chileno.

Sus cuerpos considerablemente más calientes ahí en dónde sus cuerpos alcanzan a tocarse.

Y ninguno de los dos puede concentrarse tanto en la película, ninguno está viendo realmente y comparten casi el mismo sentimiento al estar ahí.

Alexis se voltea y queda apoyado sobre su lado derecho. Mesut le imita volteándose también sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Ya no miran más la pantalla y aquellos sitios en dónde sus cuerpos se tocaban han desaparecido, pero ahora se miran mutuamente.

Y el espacio personal va desapareciendo.

Hay algo que crece tibio en el estómago de Mesut y que hace hormiguear sus manos. Y puede ver el rostro de Alexis y distinguir cada uno de sus rasgos. Y posa su mano sobre la mejilla que no es suya.

Y lo único que se oye es el latido de dos corazones ahora, que laten desesperados.

Y el espacio personal sigue desapareciendo.

Y es el comienzo de todo. Porque todo parte de alguna forma, son sus latidos el puntapié inicial.

Y hay descargas eléctricas por todos lados. Y el suspiro de Alexis que sabe ha gemido y que deja a Mesut sin respiración.

Un segundo más de contemplación y es Mesut quién toma la iniciativa porque Alexis es demasiado inocente para hacerlo.

Es Mesut quién se inclina sobre el cuerpo que no es suyo y acerca su rostro y su boca e inicia el beso.

A pesar de la intensidad del momento y de todo lo que van sintiendo, el beso es suave, es lento y es mutuo porque Alexis responde presionando sus labios y abriéndolos al compás, adaptándose a la intrusión.

Alexis gime otra vez porque él siempre ha sido todo expresión y su cuerpo no sabe de qué otra forma liberar la tensión. El gemido cala hondo y enciende al alemán que se presiona aún más sobre el otro cuerpo y el beso se vuelve más pasional y más frenético y el calor aumenta y la excitación los hace flaquear.

Alexis posa sus manos en la cintura de Mesut y se aferra a la camiseta de su compañero. Mesut apega sus caderas aún más y tanto el colchón se lo permita. Y su mano comienza un nuevo juego sobre el cuerpo del chileno, bajo la camiseta, sobre la piel.

— No te detengas. — Alexis habla entre besos. Y la necesidad se le escapa del cuerpo.

Mesut sonríe y al final decide detenerse. No por no querer seguir adelante, sino porque no es el momento y el lugar. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que quita su boca de los labios ajenos, que ya no son más labios desconocidos pero que por mucho que quiera no puede quedárselos toda la vida. Aunque hará el intento.

— Mesut, no. — Y Alexis no quiere separarse pero Mesut niega.

— No aquí. Alexis, no aquí. — Y le besa la nariz en compensación y el cuello y la frente y los labios. Y otra vez la frente.

Alexis comienza a reír producto de esos besos. Cortos, dulces e inquietos.

Al final el aire se escapa de sus pulmones, al unísono y se miran una vez más. Mesut sigue sobre Alexis, no quiere separarse, no cuando han dado el paso, el primero de muchos.

Pero es una habitación cualquiera en un hotel de tantos. Nada especial salvo ellos dos. Y podrían hacer de aquel lugar su mundo, pero siempre pueden tener algo más especial todavía.

Ya en Londres podrán ser libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Mientras los sentimientos desatados esperan con ansias.

— Pagarás caro por dejarme así. — Alexis vuelve hablar antes de esconderse en el espacio vacío que hay entre el cuello y el hombro de su ahora amante.

Y Mesut no sabe si es bueno o malo que las cosas que Alexis dice le importen tanto.

Pero la verdad es que le importan, como nunca antes nada le había importado.


End file.
